


These Moments

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks about the future of their relationship whilst watching Oswald sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_heart_and_the_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/gifts).



> Non beta read and first attempt at Gobblepot so please be kind :)

Jim watched silently as Oswald slept, hi hands delicately carding through the younger man's hair. Jim knew he was walking a slippery slope by having this relationship with the mobster, but Oswald was too tempting to resist. Jim knew most would think he was crazy but Jim thought Oswald was beautiful, especially now with his features relaxed by sleep and his chest rising with gentle breaths. Jim leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Oswald's forehead, no matter what might happen it would be worth it for moments like these.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave review and kudos :)


End file.
